AngstyScratch/TryHardTavi
AngstyScratch, AKA Anarchist Scratch and TryHardTavi is an ask blog that is run by SilvatheBrony, and was created on July 20, 2012. The blog is ran by a teenage Vinyl Scratch (currently 15yrs. old) and Octavia (currently 13yrs. old). Vinyl gets the name Angsty from her attitude during her teenage years growing up. She is usually angry, depressive, and/or hostile toward anyone that talks to her. Octavia's 'try hard' title is relative to the term used for gamers that take video games way to seriously. She is more level-headed then Vinyl is, but she has a massive addiction to video games and will bring them up when the time is irrelavent. She longs for the title of being a prefessional gamer. The blog got its start from Ask Vinyl Stuff who is now in connection to the main character and the universe. In the first few days the blog got 40+ followers. Due to very little advertising from the owner the blog doesn't get very many followers, but the owner enjoys it as long as there are questions to be answered. Overview 'Vinyl Scratch' Vinyl is characterized as a teenage filly that has a hard time dealing with the changes that are going on within her. She vents her frustrations on others and descriminates some that she sees as weak. Usually her biggest discrimination is against 'nerds'. She loves punk and rock bands, her favorites being fictional bands, Colts on Fire, Broken Amethyst, and Veilstorm. In her replies to Tumblr asks she will usually be rude and sometimes threatening. Other times she will show her softer side by talking about her longing for a 'true love'. She is usually insulting those that appear to be nerds or those that ask her for sexual activity, but she is hostile towards those that mock her. Most of her posts are written with terrible spelling errors and awful grammar. This does not mean that she is illiterate though, she has written a few decent posts in the past because of being forced to, but she didn't take it too well. She sees correct spelling and grammar as a nerd thing. Her start with the Anarchists was out of no where. After hearing about the Anarchists, she proudly holds that title. This started her blog back up again after a long time of inactivity, but the anarchist part was shortly lived as there would be a new character being revealed soon afterward. 'Octavia' Octavia is characterized as a teenage filly just like Vinyl except that she is addicted to gaming and aims at becoming a professional gamer. She is friendly to everyone, even Vinyl who constantly insults her. This Octavia is different from what the fan base believes. Instead of her being a neat, high class, cellist she is an unhygenic, poor/middle class, gamer. Her introduction into the AngstyScratch universe started when Vinyl announced to the Tumblr (quite violently) that she was getting a roommate. At first she went by the name P1nKSm0k3 which is her Steam name. She was really careful with keeping her identity a secret from the Anons. Eventually she was revealed in a comic as a messy looking Octavia with a short mane and wearing a Half-life T-shirt and socks. Fans of the Tumblr had mixed reactions to the reveal, some were surprised and others were suspicious from the start. The reception was mainly positive for this new Octavia. Unlike Vinyl, Octavia uses proper english when she answers the anons and her responses are positive most of the time. The only time she would be offensive is when someone insults her favorite games or insults her playing style. One time she was challenged to a Call of Duty match and when the opponent started using the 'Noob Tube' she wouldn't accept her defeat and insulted the anon's playing style. Sometimes she will go off on random tangents about video games when they don't even relate to the anon's question. Category:RP Blog Category:Background Character Category:Text blog Category:Canon Character